Crisis de una Virgen
by MermeladeGirls
Summary: Cuidado con los deseos, el día que menos lo esperes puedes volverte esclavo de alguno, bajo la supervisión de Satanás. AU. SasuSaku.


**Titulo:** Crisis de una Virgen

**Pareja:**SasuSakuNaru

**Rating:** M

**Capítulos:** Aun en cuestión.

**Summary:** Cuidado con los deseos, el día que menos lo esperes puedes volverte esclavo de alguno, bajo la supervisión de Satanás.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no es nuestro, como tampoco lo es la idea central de este fic ni su trama en general. Esta historia se basa en el manga **Virgin Crisis. **Pero ojo que no es una adaptación, porque en tal caso sería una réplica de la historia, y hay cosas que tendrán ligeros o grandes cambios –en adelante- .

**Zinep**** dice:**

¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el ratito y entrar al sitio a husmear! Realmente, espero que salgas deseosa de leer más. Es la primera vez que publico algo que escribí en trabajo de equipo; fue un placer hacerlo con mi hermana **Chaotic Agony.**

**Bueno…**

Como siempre con mi recomendación más "grande", abstenerse las personas con alto grado de moralidad o pensamiento puritano. Por el debido respeto que se merecen estas personas se les hace esta **ADVERTENCIA**, ya que el fic pueda tener en su correspondiente desarrollo alto grado de crueldad, contenido sexual; todo puede surgir, la imaginación no conoce de límites.

Una cosa más: tenía un drabble cuya parte estoy haciendo uso aquí. Simple aclaración chiquitina.

**Chaotic Agony****dice:**

ACA NO SE PERMITEN MOJIGATAS (jijijiji)... el lema de las MermeladeGirls es: Las niñas buenas van al cielo y las malas van a todas partes JAJAJAJJAJAJA! Pues y como Zinep y yo somos niñas malas (acá se aplica el dicho: DIOS LOS HACE Y ELLOS SE JUNTAN) si señoras y señores, nos juntamos para ver que sacrilegio y que tabú rompemos.

Esperamos que les guste!

Besos

**Juntas: **Humildemente y de todo corazón se les agradece por leernos. Besos y Abrazos.

**C****apitulo 1**

**..**

**.**

**S**angre por todas partes.

Sangre en las almohadas.

Sangre sobre las sabanas.

Gotas de sangre sobre el vidrio de la ventana.

Sangre sobre las cortinas.

Sangre sobre _su _camisa.

Da la impresión que sus ojos también están teñidos en sangre, pero no, sencillamente se ponen así de rojos cuando está un poco _alterado_.

Sangre en _su_ boca. Pero él no es _vampiro._

Él simplemente cobro una cuenta pendiente.

Y al ver que no se las pondrían fáciles, tuvo que usar un poquito de fuerza.

Estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando el precioso paisaje del mundo terrenal; las calles solitarias, donde posiblemente dentro de algunos segundos la muchacha de pelo rubio seria cruelmente violada por la pandilla que se aproxima de la otra cuadra.

Inhalo su cigarrillo y halando su cabeza hacia atrás lo exhalo de una sola mientras miraba el techo.

El mundo humano era muy _divertido._

**. ~ ****O**** ~.**

_Alguna vez existió un libro, un libro maldito que no tenía copista ni dueño. Estaba hecho de piel humana y sus páginas, todas ellas escritas con la más oscura sangre. El cielo y el infierno liberaron legiones de ángeles y demonios en su búsqueda. Sin embargo no era por su aspecto el porqué era tan ansiado si no por lo que era capaz de hacer…__Cualquier__ deseo pedido a este, seria cumplido, no importaba que, ni lo que fuera. El cielo solo anhelaba destruirlo, si tal poder caía en manos del infierno ya no quedaría nada por que luchar y el paraíso seria destruido._

_Cientos de años más tarde, el libro fue hallado, un ángel negro dio con él, en los peñascos del limbo. Agitó sus alas en señal de goce, había encontrado lo que su señor tanto deseaba, lo que haría que el mundo les perteneciera… sin duda alguna él seria recompensado… su jerarquía cambaría… No… de pronto comprendió, ahora con aquel libro entre sus manos era más poderoso que el mismo Luzbel, él seria ahora el nuevo señor de los infiernos. Así la vanidad saturo aquel negro corazón… La inquietud se apodero de los dos mundos al saber que el libro había sido encontrado y la guerra de los demonios ya no era solamente en contra de los ángeles, si no entre ellos mismo, todos ambicionaban el libro. Aquel demonio con delirios de grandeza fue encontrado por Miguel quien le arranco las alas y le arrebato el libro, iba a destruirlo y justo ante el surgió Lucifer. Una larga lucha se desato y Miguel trato por todos los pedios de razonar con el que alguna vez había sido el ángel más amado por Dios y en su momento lo logro, pero como quien dice, el mal tiene mil caras, no dudo en traicionar de nuevo al creador y tomar el libro. En su huida, la espada llena de ira de Miguel alcanzó una de sus negras alas y el dolor segó al caído, el libro resbalo de sus garras y cayó en las profundidades de la tierra perdiéndose de nuevo… _

_**¿Crees en el destino?**_

_Los libros están hechos para leerse, son los mismos libros los que atraen a los lectores y llegan a las manos de las personas que "__**deben**__"____ leerlos. _

**. ~ ****O**** ~.**

Arrodillada imploro por enésima vez; un cambio, un pequeño cambio en su cuerpo.

Como detestaba su fisionomía infantil, su complexión inmadura, y todo aquel rasgo que le hacía ver como una niña. Esa aberración hacia sí misma se incrementaba exponencialmente cuando ante ella pasaba la idea de perder toda posibilidad de acercarse a su amor platónico.

Era un hecho que los muchachos del Instituto, o cualquier chico adolescente común y corriente preferiría entrometerse sentimentalmente con una chica desarrollada y no con una muchacha que tenga busto plano y la cara de una mocosa. Pero por más de que tomara leche, comiera pescado, consumiera una excesiva cantidad de grasas, ella seguía siendo _así_.

Consumida por la desesperación de no poder llamar la atención de **él**, decidió recurrir a lo único que jamás le había fallado: Dios.

-Por favor. Por favor.- Suplico una y otra vez contrayendo el rostro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Hazme parecer una adulta. Al menos para que no me confundan con una niña de primaria. Por favor, haz que adquiera un poco más de estatura y de busto también. Ah, y si es posible que cambie esta cara de niña. Y también…-

Un suave sonido perturbo el pulcro silencio de la Iglesia. Sakura se inmuto inmediatamente. Y aunque estaba completamente segura que cuando ingreso la instancia estaba vacía, la idea de que alguien había entrado en su periodo de oración no era desechable.

-¿Quién está ahí?- se puso de pie y con la mirada busco por su alrededor. _Nada._

Otro ruido.

Pero esta vez, provenía de adelante.

La mirada de la muchacha se fijo hacia la capilla. Y allí estaba él.

-Un ángel…-fue lo primero que emitió. Y es que la visión de un par de alas adornando el cuerpo masculino confundió su sano juicio. Esta visión solo duro un par de segundos.

La realidad la golpeo inmediatamente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Él estaba pie, dándole la espalda. Su rebelde cabellera rubia combinaba perfectamente con el brillo del oro que decoraba la Iglesia.

Sakura conocía perfectamente al dueño de aquel pelo. Conocía muy bien al dueño de aquel par de hombros anchos y aquella espalda erguida y atlética. Y es que si hablamos bien, ¿Quién no lo conocía? Era el chico más popular del instituto, el más lindo, tenía las mejores calificaciones, y era extremadamente fenomenal en los deportes.

Y lo peor de todo. Era el chico del cual ella estaba _perdidamente _enamorada. Y él; Uzumaki Naruto había escuchado su -tan _intima_- oración.

Sonrojada por la vergüenza, Sakura se llevo las manos al pecho. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, ella hubiese continuado… y hubiese hecho su ultimo y el más preciado pedido: obtener el amor o siquiera la atención de Naruto.

¡Bendito el momento en el que callo su boca imprudente!

Él se dio la vuelta. Y ella quedo estupefacta, -como siempre- así se quedaba al ver aquel par de ojos azules eléctricos, y esa hermosa sonrisa –que podría jurar era inhumana-. _Simplemente_ perfecto.

Cuan fue la tristeza y el vacio que se abrió como un agujero negro en su corazón, al pensar en lo imposible de la idea de: él y ella. Era ella –la chica con cuerpo y cara de niña- compitiendo con toda la multitud femenina del Instituto, chicas agraciadas, esbeltas, hermosas, **maduras. **

Solo cuando sintió el suave contacto de los dedos de Naruto en su mentón. Pudo darse cuenta que se había sumergido en su marea de pensamientos y abandonado momentáneamente la Iglesia, dejando su cuerpo allí inerte y en presencia de él; su amado.

El contacto de la piel del Uzumaki provoco un tornado de sensaciones en su cuerpo; todas anormales, todas raras.

-Así eres bonita.- Solo un par de palabras bastaron para derretir su sentido común y dejarla atolondrada con la mirada completamente nublada por algo indescifrable.

Él deposito un dulce beso en su frente. Se alejo y desapareció tras la puerta principal de la Iglesia, dejándola _sola_ por primera vez.

Un par de palabras… _un par de palabras _ habían convertido aquel día, en el más bello de su vida.

Quizás: si tenía oportunidad. Tal vez valía la pena enfrentarse con toda la bola femenina que venía tras él.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces en este lugar?-

Se acarició con las yemas de los dedos el lugar específico donde había caído aquel beso.

-¡Sakura!-

Ino estaba delante de la pelirosa, tenía los puños en las caderas y un ceño fruncido que denotaba su irritación.

Paso su vista de su compañera y amiga de infancia, hacia la puerta por la que hace unos segundos había pasado Naruto.

-N-Naruto.- murmuró.

-Vi a Uzumaki salir de aquí. ¿Hablaron?- los ojos de Ino brillaron intensamente. La Yamanaka que había conocido a Sakura desde que eran chiquillas, sabia del inalcanzable amor de su amiga, y compartía su deseo tanto como si fuera el suyo.

-M-Me…- _me dio un beso en la frente_, quiso decir. Pero las palabras no salieron y solo negó con la cabeza. Y si él había dicho aquellas palabras por lastima. Escuchar esa lamentable oración por parte de una chica, provocaría compasión a la mayoría. Y él era conocido justamente por eso, era amable, compasivo, una persona simplemente bondadosa.-No, no hablamos.-

-Oh- Ino bajo la cabeza.-Bueno Saku, es difícil. Después de todo, para nosotras es alguien casi inalcanzable.- suspiro.-

-Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo aquí.- susurro la pelirosa.

-Viene de una familia cristiana muy devota. Se supone que visita la Iglesia constantemente. ¿No lo sabías?- Sakura sonrió, si hubiese sabido aquello, habría ido al lugar más seguido, así sea a hurtadillas, para poder apreciarle desde un rincón.

Después de pasar un par de clases más, Sakura e Ino emprendieron el trayecto a sus casas. El largo recorrido había sido acompañado de los relatos paródicos de la Yamanaka y las risas de la pelirosa. Y para suerte de ambas, al estar a un par de cuadras de sus respectivos domicilios había comenzado una fuerte tormenta de lluvia.

Los truenos resonaron estrepitosamente al momento en el que Sakura ingresaba a su casa. Dejo las zapatillas empapadas en barro y agua al costado del pasillo, y corrió rápidamente a su habitación para quitarse la ropa mojada.

Al parecer sus padres no estaban en casa, pues toda la casa se sumía en un profundo silencio.

Ya en su cuarto, se quito el uniforme del instituto, lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Se quedo en ropa interior y cogió una de las toallas del baño para secarse el cuerpo delante el espejo. Mientras recorría su piel con la suave tela, sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por su cuerpo y las pupilas se detuvieron en sus pequeños senos ocultos bajo el brasier color rosa.

Suspiro. _Si tan solo fueran más grandes._

No supo el porqué, pero al mirar al frente, a través del espejo pudo ver el reflejo de aquel libro. Sus ojos verde jade brillaron intensamente. Se dio la vuelta, dejo la toalla sobre la cama y camino hasta su estante de libros. Cogió aquel entre sus manos, había recurrido a todo, menos a la magia. Lo encontró medio oculto en la biblioteca escolar, no tenia título alguno y parecía muy viejo, su tapa estaba bastante desgastada pero extrañamente permanecía muy suave. Al abrirlo pudo ver escrito en elegante tinta roja…

-…Hechizos que cumplen todos tus deseos.- susurro bajito.

Tenía que ser alguna clase de broma, pensó. Pero aun así no supo porque se llevó consigo aquel libro esa tarde. Había recurrido a todo. Menos a la magia. Tal vez aquel era el momento indicado para hacer el intento. No perdía nada.

Dos truenos resonaron en el exterior.

-¡Ok! Veamos cómo se hace.- Abrió el libro con efímero entusiasmo.- En una noche de luna nueva…- observo por la ventana, evidentemente tenia la suerte de su lado, era luna nueva aunque vagamente vista tras aquel sin numero de nubarrones y lluvia.- Entrar en el mahoujin- Frunció el ceño.

Se vistió con su pijama color verde limón y se puso sus pantuflas de conejos rosas.

Solo cuando encontró tizas que su madre había guardado en el ático de las épocas en las que solía ser maestra de primaria y no existían los pizarrones acrílicos, pudo dibujar el mencionado Mahoujin cuyas indicaciones figuraban explícitamente en el libro.

Como una niña pequeña se situó en el centro, emocionada por emitir la parte final de todo aquel proceso. Pronunciar las palabras mágicas: solo eso faltaba, solo eso y podría pedir su anhelante deseo.

Pronuncio una por una cada palabra que indicaba el libro, sin equivocarse.

Cerró los ojos, junto las manos.

-¡Que Naruto-kun sea mi novio!- exclamo enérgicamente.

En los siguientes segundos nada fuera de lo común había pasado. Sakura había esperado algún tipo de señal, alguna respuesta afirmativa; **algo** que le hiciera saber que había hecho las cosas correctamente. Pero no.

Los truenos sonaron una vez más. El sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana se intensifico. Y una densa sensación se hizo presente.

La luz se fue.

Todo quedo en penumbras.

Solo la lluvia y los truenos. Y la tenue, remota, suave luz de luna que ingresaba por la ventana.

Sakura trago saliva.

Eso no estaba bien. Podía sentir como cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil respirar, como la garganta comenzaba a arderle y la nariz se incomodaba por aquel olor…

Ese indescifrable olor.

La ventana se abrió de golpe, y fue sorprendente que los vidrios no se hayan roto por la atroz fuerza con la que chocaron con la pared.

La lluvia ingreso sin permiso alguno en la habitación. Sakura quedo helada. Su cuerpo no podía moverse, aunque inevitablemente temblaba como una hoja, no por el frio, sino por la abrumadora sensación de miedo.

Ya no estaba sola en esa habitación… podía sentirlo, todo a su alrededor se torno denso y un extraño hedor sulfuroso, se estampo en su nariz y sus pupilas temblaron al ver aquella imagen ante ella.

Plumas…

Entre toda esa oscuridad pudo vislumbrar lo que parecían ser alas… y un par de fieros ojos rojos totalmente fijos en ella miraban desde un rincón, el libro se escurrió entre sus dedos y con un ruido seco quedo en el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Quizás la imagen podía asemejarse a un ángel. Pero, no. Un ángel no podía hacerte sentir aquello. No podía dejarte el cuerpo aturdido ni helarte la sangre de esa manera, Dios no crearía algo tan nefasto…

-Dios…? –Dijo aquella cosa.

Ahora caía en cuenta que todo se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, ya no podía escuchar la lluvia ni los truenos… todo huía de aquel ser.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se tiño en su rostro.

Sakura se estremeció y gimió de pavor…

…Tenía que salir de allí. Entonces pudo verle, tenía apariencia de humano. Pero podía jurar que no lo era. Su estatura era imponente, al igual que su cuerpo y aquel par de alas que surgían de su espalda y cada una doblaba su tamaño. Ella era **simple **y **pequeña**, a su lado. Ella era **nada** en su diminuta comparación.

Pero había un enorme contraste entre la apariencia y la causa. El aire, la sensación, el ambiente… todo era tétrico, oscuro. Pero este hombre –o lo que fuera- en sí, era perfecto.

El blanco tono de su piel. El largo pelo negro. Los ojos carbón. La complexión imponente. Y aunque el par de cuernos negros no cuadraban con la común imagen de un hombre corriente, podía sentir el enigmático poder de aquel par de dotes.

De la boca fémina no se emitió nada. La voz se le había ido de la mano con la serenidad.

La cordura estaba lista para marcharse…

-Mi nombre es SATANAS…-

La cordura se esfumo.

…**C**ontinuara…

Quizás el capitulo no les pareció tan emocionante, pero es tan solo el comienzo de una historia que provocara calores a mas de una.

Suponemos que no habrá dudas en saber quién será el "bueno" y quién el "malo".


End file.
